The Last One of Her Kind
by writingangel13
Summary: What would happen if a completly different race joined Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli in the search for Merry and Pippin? What if the fellowship had a dragon on their side? and what if that dragon wasnt just a dragon? find out! please review! i live for them
1. Meeting of the Dragon

I first saw them as I was flying over a marshland by Mordor. The first thing that caught my attention was the creature Gollum. I was flying relatively low over the marsh and could hear him talking to himself yet again. I flew by this area often because no normal human would live here and I didn't want to be seen, and unfortunately I noticed him, usually by his awful smell or whenever his voice echoed through the mountains and valleys. He was most assuredly crazy, and always traveled alone, but today, I smelled something else with him. No, I thought. Not something else. _Someone else. _There were two of them.

I decided I needed to have a look. I swooped in behind a bolder and shrunk my body to Gollum's size, and peered over a small cliff to see two sleeping bodies in a cave. They looked like children to me, until the thinner one rolled over and I could see his face, though his face wasn't what gave him away. It was the ring he was fingering. It gave off an odd smell. A smell I wasn't aware of, yet it struck fear into my heart. I leapt away from it into the air, and with one great flap of my massive wings, I propelled myself 30 feet up. I hovered there for a second trying to decipher the odd feeling of fear I had, then it struck me.

That was the ring of power I had heard so much about. But of coarse I had only heard whispers from not very reliable sources, but they were mostly true non the less. Also, from these same sources, I had heard that there was a man, an elf and a dwarf looking for these two, to help them on some kind of journey. Without even realizing what I was doing, I turned and headed for Rohan. That was the last place I heard them to be. For some reason, I knew I needed to get the message out to them that the two with the ring were alright… for now.

I flew farther than I think I ever have on that day. As the sights and smells of Mordor disappeared behind me, and the flat land that eventually gave way to the white spires of Minas Tirith lay out in front of me, I thought about the two Hobbits. The one who carried the ring seemed small and fragile, but then again, I was a dragon who had the capacity to grow big enough to stand on my back legs and be eye level with the top level of Minas Tirith.

I rarely chose to be that big however. It was easier to blend into the sky when I was the size of a hobbit. Being the last of my kind, I chose to draw as little as attention to myself as possible. Though my kind was immortal like many of the creatures of middle earth, back when there were many of us, we chose to be in every battle, and that proved to be our downfall. Now I was the last one, and without a male, there was no hope for the continuance of our race.

For almost 50 years now I have flown alone. I had cared for nothing and no one but myself. I had never let any of the peoples of middle earth see me, and I was sure every race had forgotten about the dragons that once roamed the land, and owned the skies. Like every race, some of us were good and others sided with Mordor. On many occasions we met in battle and fought as if we were different races, killing all who stood in our way.

By the time I had finished reminiscing, I was gliding over the huge white towers of Minas Tirith. I glanced down and with my incredibly enhanced dragon vision, I could see the Steward of Gondor looking over his kingdom. I wondered where the real heir to the throne of Gondor was. Years ago, before the ring of power came into existence, I met Isildur. I had pledged to help him and Gondor anyway I could in the coming years. Little did I know I would be helping the man who turned the One Ring loose on the world.

I snorted in anger at myself, and let fire spray from between my teeth. In 20 minutes I passed Edoras and in 45 minutes I found who I was looking for. I could hear the hard, heavy footfalls of a dwarf. The lighter, yet still human footfalls of a man, and the fleet footed darting of an elf. They were running through the trees toward Edoras. They had just crossed into the realm of Rohan. The Dwarf had fallen pathetically far behind the other two, and the man and Elf had stopped to wait for him.

I turned on the wind and dove toward the trees and broke through the canopy creating a shaft of light. Man and Elf whirled to see what had come through the trees. The man had his hand on the hilt of his sword and the Elf had his bow strung and ready. They hadn't seen the bush I had darted into. I was waiting to see what they would do.

"Who's there?" yelled the man.

I was immediately entranced by his voice. It was rough and rocky, much like his face. There was dirt streaked across his face and his black hair hung in tangled wet strands around his face. The darkness of his hair contrasted oddly with the bright green of his eyes. Even in the shadow of the forest, his eyes shown with wisdom, and knowledge beyond his years. He had about a weeks growth of beard which made him look even more ruggedly handsome.

"Show yourself!" hey yelled.

"Perhaps it is afraid," the golden haired Elf suggested.

At that moment the Dwarf came bursting through the trees only to run into the man's back.

"What is going on?" he asked rather loudly.

"Hush Gimly," the man said sounding almost annoyed.

He glanced at the Elf and nodded once. The Elf's sharp eyes darted from the man's rugged features to the hole in the canopy to the bush I was hiding behind. He stepped forward, not disturbing anything as he walked. He knelt in front of the bush gracefully and spoke softly in elfish.

"We aren't here to hurt you. Come out."

I let my eyes roam over the soft features of the Elf as he spoke again.

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood. My companions are Gimly son of Gloin, and Aragorn son of Arathron."

His eyes were patient as he waited for my response. I finally gave in and let my words enter his head.

"_My name is Mayleea."_

His face remained completely calm as the surprise of my voice in his mind came and went. The only thing that betrayed him were his brown eyes. They seemed afraid for only a second, then the corners curved up as he smiled. I shrunk my body to the size of a small child and emerged from the bushes.

"_And I am from the misty mountains."_

I smiled a toothy grin, but Aragorn and Gimly interpreted it wrong and both drew their weapons. I started to back away but Legolas put up a hand to his friends.

"She is not dangerous," he said simply.

Aragorn and Gimly glanced at one another but listened to their comrade.

"What is she?" asked Gimly stepping forward.

I growled low in my chest. I hadn't had to trust anyone for over 50 years, and a Dwarf was certainly not going to be the one I trusted first. An Elf, probably, a man, maybe, but a Dwarf? Never. Gimly backed away holding his ax at the ready. I mirrored his steps. I moved forward as he moved back, and with each step I grew a little bigger until my shoulders came to the top of Legolas's head, which meant my head was far above the Dwarf. Gimly and Aragorn backed away, but Legolas just looked up at me, amazement in his eyes.

"She is not dangerous," he repeated stepping forward.

He stretched out a hand that I watched carefully. I snapped at it once, but only half-heartedly. When he didn't pull it back I snorted and shook my head frustrated, but when his long fingertips gently brushed my skin, or scales, it wasn't as bad as I had thought it would be. His pale skin shone brightly against the firey scales on my chest.

"How long have you been alone, Mayleea?" he asked me quietly.

"_To long,"_ I said letting my head fall to eye level with him.

He seemed mesmerized with my body. They all were. After a few minutes I let Aragorn touch my head and eventually Gimly was even allowed to come near me. Without his ax of coarse. I became small again and let Legolas run his hands down my shiny side, curly horns, and even my leathery wings. He playfully knocked on the hard plates on my chest and belly and measured his hands to my front feet. My feet were much bigger than his hands, even when I was as small as I could get.

After a few minutes of this Legolas and I both sensed something coming. We crouched low in unison, and Aragorn and Gimly followed our lead. We all waited for what was coming, though none of us knew what it was yet, we were in for a big surprise, or at least Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimly were.


	2. The Elf behind the Scales

I own nothing!

Please keep in mind while reading that Elvish doesn't directly translate to English. Like the word 'IS' is not in the elvish dictionary which makes it very hard to write in Elvish, but I do my best because it is a beautiful language, and JRR Tolking did a wonderful job. Thanks for your understanding!

Words in **BOLD **means they are said in Elvish, and the words spoken in their minds between Mayleea and the other characters are in _Italics._

* * *

"What is it? What do you see?" asked Aragorn at Legolas's elbow.

"The White Wizard approaches," whispered the Elf.

I had no idea what he meant, but by the looks on the other two's faces told the whole story. I growled in response to their growing worry. Whatever was coming through those trees was going to get a burst of flame to the face. The next few seconds happened very quickly. A blindingly white light flashed, making us temporarily unable to see. Even with bright pops of light before my eyes, I sent a jet of orange fire at the intruder, but it seems to disappear as soon as it left my mouth.

Gimli threw his ax at it which obviously did nothing. 'Stupid Dwarf' I thought. If fire couldn't penetrate whatever is protecting the wizard, what makes you think your glorified potato peeler could do anything? Before Aragorn could get his sword out, I let out a roar and dove for the light intending to find its jugular and rip it out, but a pain erupted behind the iron hard scales on my chest. I collapsed into a heap at the Wizard's feet. As I looked up into the light, he spoke.

"You are looking for two young hobbits."

I naturally assumed he was talking about the two I had seen with Gollum, but when Aragorn asked what the Wizard had done with them, I was confused. I had seen them not an hour ago and they were fine and well. I quickly gathered there were two other hobbits that had been taken by the Urk-high. I was still laying at the Wizard's feet when Aragorn said, "Show yourself."

The light slowly dissipated to reveal a grandpa faced old man who looked like he should be nice, not evil, but with the light gone, I could feel the pain in my chest ease. I jumped to my feet and was about to jump at him when Legolas's voice echoed in my ears.

"Stop! He is not evil."

I shot the Elf a glare then looked back at the Wizard.

"Gandalf," whispered Aragorn in awe.

They were all dropping their weapons and walking up to him! I jumped in front of them, growing taller than Legolas. They had to be under a spell. A growl echoed low in my chest making the birds in the tops of the trees flee in fear, and Aragorn and Gimli stop. Legolas however, continued to move toward me until his warm hand was on my scales.

"**Ro il 'ksh**." (He is not evil) he said looking up into my face.

I swung my head around to glare at the Wizard the back to Legolas' calm eyes. I lifted my lip showing my discomfort at letting him go near the intruder. He drew his hand down my neck and came to rest on the breastplate over my heart. Immediately pictures and scenes entered my mind. They were of the White wizard and the hobbit with the ring. The Wizard seemed to be the closest thing the hobbit had to a father. I felt terrible for trying to rip his throat out.

I turned my eyes to the wizard afraid to enter his mind to give my apology. I shrunk and stood before the wizard humbly dropping my head. He smiled and put a hand on my head between my horns.

"I am glad that these three have found such a loyal comrade as an Elemental."

I looked up at him confused.

"_What is an Elemental?" _I asked. _"I am a dragon."_

The wizard raised my chin.

"My dear you are an Elemental. You are half human."

My mouth fell open.

"_I can't be," _I reasoned mostly with myself. _"Never once did I see my clan as human."_

"You wouldn't have," said the Wizard. "The knowledge of changing back and forth between human and dragon was lost long ago."

My head was starting to spin, so I sat on the wet leafy ground. The Elf in our company looked worried as did Aragorn, but Gimli looked plainly afraid. In complete contrast the Wizard looked completely calm, almost happy. He knelt to meet my eyes.

"This is a good thing."

He reached out and placed a hand on my chest.

"Would you like me to show you what your other half looks like?"

His old wrinkly, yet somehow familiar face was comforting. His ice blue eyes were warm and inviting, and I was having a hard time not trusting him.

"_Yes," _I said finally.

Aragorn stepped forward. "But Gandalf do you think this is a good idea?"

Gandalf turned sure eyes on the man that silenced him, then turned back to me.

"The first time you change it is quite uncomfortable," he warned me.

I nodded and suddenly there was a searing pain behind my scales where Gandalf's hand was. I roared and jumped back from the Wizard, but the pain got worse. Legolas and Aragorn started to move in to help, but Gandalf stopped them with a look.

I roared again as the pain got so bad it felt like my insides were being char-broiled. My eyes closed inadvertently as the roar turned to an inhuman scream that subsided as soon as it had come. I curled into the fetal position as I heard someone gasp, but I kept my eyes closed. The pain in my chest had not completely gone. I felt tears leave my eyes and was immediately confused. I shouldn't be able to feel anything so light as tears sliding down my scales. I slowly opened my eyes but closed them at once. The sun seemed to burn.

"You will have to get used to your new eyes," said Gandalf from my left as he put a blanket around my shoulders.

I again, slowly this time, opened my eyes and it was easier to see. I noticed my new eyes made everything cloudy. I saw Aragorn and Gimli standing, looking completely surprised. Legolas was next to the Dwarf looking elated. Gandalf was on my left smiling warmly.

I looked myself over. My arms and legs were long and slender as were my delicate hands and fingers. I looked at Aragorn's hands and limbs that looked somewhat stumpy compared to mine. Another thing I noticed about myself, that I really didn't know how to feel about was the fact I was not clothed, save for a cloak around my shoulders. I had never had the need for clothes as a dragon, but because all my companions were wearing clothes, I felt I was lacking something.

"Gandalf she's an…" Gimli seemed not able to finish his sentence, so Aragorn tried.

"She's not a… she's an…"

"**Edhel tarien**," Legolas said fondly as he crossed the mossy forest floor and knelt at my side.

I had been alive long enough to know elvish, but I couldn't believe he had just called me an Elf Princess. He pressed his right hand over his heart in the custom elvish greeting.

"**vedui' seler'**," (greetings sister) he said as I also pressed my right hand over my heart.

"**vedui' toror'**," (greetings brother) I responded as both our hands came to rest on the other's cheeks; as was customary to the Elves.

Legolas smiled and dropped his hand and I dropped mine, then I looked at Gandalf confused.

"You said I would be human," I said slowly still not sure if my speech was good considering I never had spoken before.

Gandalf nodded and said, "not in all my years have I met an Elemental that had Elf in her instead of human. I suppose there is a first for everything."

He smiled warmly as Legolas slid a hand under my arm and gently pulled me to my feet. They weren't easy to stand on however. I immediately fell forward once again getting stopped by Legolas' hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him sheepishly then I looked around the circle.

Aragorn was looking respectively at my face but the Dwarf was looking over my anatomy with open fascination. Aragorn glanced down at his comrade and pushed the Dwarf's helmet over his eyes. I glanced at Legolas who was glaring at Gimli. I smiled at the Elf and looked back at Gimly to Catch Aragorn rolling his eyes. I had seen that eye roll before.

Suddenly it hit me. He was Aragorn son of Arathorn. He was heir to the throne of Gondor. He was the rightful King. He was the last man alive from the royal line. He and he alone was the man who now carried the oath I once gave to Isildur.

Without warning I took a step toward him out of Legolas' safe hold on my. I managed to cross the clearing without falling and came to stand in front of the ruggedly handsome ranger. I suddenly realized it was probably very uncomfortable for him to be this close to a naked woman so I turned and looked imploringly at Gandalf.

"Gandalf how do I return to my dragon form?"

Gandalf said, "now that you have done it once you can change back and forth at your will. Just remember what it was like as your other form and it should be easy."

I nodded and closed my eyes and remembered the feeling of towering over a deer right before I killed it. I remembered soaring so high the humans below thought I was a gull. I remembered roaring and scaring the birds room their nests and the horses from their barns. I suddenly realized I could no longer feel the warm wind.

I opened my eyes and before I even looked at myself I knew I was back to dragon form. Everything seemed somehow clearer than through my elf eyes. I turned my eyes on my King and said, _"I knew Isildur. Before the battle of Mordor, I made an oath to his father to protect and honor him and his line from then until I died, or the last of his line was gone. I thought his line had died so I stopped looking for you but _

_now-"_

"Gondor has not had a King in years," Aragorn said glumly.

"_It is being ruled by a Steward. The city is crumbling, it will not survive one more attack and here you are letting YOUR city fall to ruin!"_ I yelled letting my rage boil over my own mind and take over his.

"Why don't you go help it then?" he asked turning from me and walking away.

I roared and grew so tall that my head touched the underside of the trees when I stood on my back legs. I snaked my neck around him and laid my head in his path.

"_I did not pledge to protect the Steward. I pledged to protect the real King and his line. Isildur's trials were his own. You will not fail as King. I can feel it," _I said curling my lip up into a smile, though it looked more like I was angry because of my large pointed teeth.

Aragorn did not look impressed with my undying faith in him, but he aid no more against it so I shrunk until my eyes could be level with his. I then looked around the group. As I looked between the members of this group I remembered why I had come here in the first place.

"_I found two young Hobbits in the swamps just outside Mordor. They were accompanied by Gollum."_

_**Thanks for reviewing, and btw I'm sorry for not writing in awhile, but I'm back!Now review please!**_


	3. Flying Soon

**_Hey everyone. _**

**_Sorry for the HUGE wait. i know im a horrible person for making you all wait so long... but im back and i have ideas for a few more chapters so her is one of many to come. (Hopefully)_**

They all seemed to be worried at this news. All but Gandalf. He nodded slowly and said, "I told Frodo that Gollum had a part to play in this. He must have remembered what I said."

I looked around at my companions and my eyes landed lastly on Legolas who's expression was incredibly hard to read. I soon found myself staring at his beautiful features. His green eyes, golden hair, the tight, smooth skin over his chiseled jaw. I just wanted to touch his face to see if it was as soft as it looked. As my eyes roamed to his weapons I made note of the wonderfully Elvin made bow and quiver that were thrown loosely, yet with care over his broad shoulder. There were two long knife hilts resting against his back at easy access for him. They too no doubt they were also Elvin made. I wondered absently if I would ever have anything Elvin made, since I was technically an Elf.

Legolas was clad in travel attire commonly warn by the Elves. Foresty was the prominent color, save the grey long sleeved undershirt that all warriors put on before any form of armor. His brown tunic came next. It only reached the elbow, but just under the elbow his leather wrist guards started. They were inlayed with the silver leaves the Elves were known for. The last thing was the hard strips of leather covering his shoulders, but the warm cloak that should have gone over that, was still on my back hooked on one of my spine spikes.

I reached plucked it off. I jumped into the air and flew over to the Elf and draped it over his shoulders. I then flew to Aragorn and got small enough to land on his shoulders. He raised an eyebrow at me but shrugged almost sending me to the ground. The rest of the group smiled and Gandalf said, "Now we must find our two young friends. We ride to Edoras."

"Will they accept me Gandalf?" I asked stretching on Aragorn's shoulder."They will," said Gandalf. "Elementals used to rule the skies all over middle earth. They are known throughout the land. All the way to the Shire."

I nodded and made myself comfortable on my King's shoulder. Aragorn still seemed uneasy that there was a hawk sized dragon on his shoulder but he followed his comrades out of the woods.

They reached two horses picketed in a shady area with long grass. Both animals smelled me immediately and pulled violently on their tethers.

I quickly entered their minds and said, "Do not fear me. I am here to protect not destroy."

They calmed down right away and Aragorn approached the chocolate one and Legolas called the appaloosa. Gandalf then walked to a hill and whistled. It was silent for a full minute then hoof beats could be heard in the distance and a shrill whinny met our ears.

A gorgeous white stallion came galloping over a hill straight for us. He stopped in front of the Wizard.

"Ahh Shadowfax," he said fondly stroking the horses brow.

Gandalf mounted him as Legolas pulled Gimli up behind him. Aragorn's horse tossed his head impatiently as Gimli got settled. Dwarves were not accustomed to horses and therefore were terrible at staying on.

As our party started riding, I jumped into the air and flew along side Aragorn, growing bigger just for good measure. We road for a long time before I started getting board. Just as I was contemplating my boardness, Legolass's horse unexpectedly jumped and tossed Gimli off the back. I easily swooped under him. He landed firmly on my back, right in front of my wing joint.

I couldn't believe this. I was letting a Dwarf ride on my back. A Dwarf! Dwarves were inherently bad with any other species than their own, and it had been a Dwarf that killed my mate so many years ago, but here I was letting one ride on my back. Even thought I didn't fully trust Gimli, I could tell there was something about him that was good. He seemed to have a better heart than any I had ever met.

I laughed because he was clinging onto my spine spike. I turned my head to face him and gently plucked him off my back. I swung my head around, Gimli held gently in my teeth by the back of his cloak, and set him carefully behind Legolas on his horse. He immediately latched onto Legolas' waist making me roar with laughter. Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf laughed too as we made our way to Edoras.

When we were about two minutes from the city gate, we detoured into a small patch of trees. Gandalf turned to me as I landed on Aragorn's shoulder.

"My dear the King has been corrupted. The last thing he needs to see is a dragon right away."

I puffed smoke out of my nostrils, irritated, by jumped lightly to the ground. To my delight I saw that Aragorn looked almost disappointed that I had left his shoulder.

"You misunderstand dear," Gandalf said. "You must come with us, but you must be in your hum- um Elf from."

I started at him stunned. I could hardly walk and on top of that I had no clothes. I told my worries to the Wizard, but he smiled, and said, "Gimli would you please look inside your pack?"

Gimli looked confused, but did as he was instructed. In a few seconds his eyes widened and he pulled out folded Elven fighting attire. He looked at them then to Gandalf, who was looking smugly toward Edoras smoking his pipe. Gimli looked at a loss for what to do so he handed them to the Elf sitting in front of him.

Legolas nimbly jumped from his horse's back almost making Gimli fall and put a hand on my neck. He motioned toward a patched of bushes where the other men could not see. We walked behind them and I concentrated on the feelings I remembered from my brief time as a human, and soon I was standing on two uneasy Elf legs.

Legolas set the pile of clothes on a log nest to me. He offered me a pair of pants. I had seen humans dress many times when I was in the war and I had a pretty good idea on how it was done. I slid the pants on then the tight bodice, which fit me perfectly. When Legolas saw that I had everything under control with the clothes, he went to work fixing my hair. I hadn't even realized I had hair until I felt him pulling leaves and twigs out of it. His nimble fingers worked quickly doing something creative as I pulled my wrist guards on and tightened them. The soft, durable leather of my boots were comfortable against my feet. They were better than the cold ground anyway. Legolas handed me a green shirt with a perfect silver dragon winding itself around the tree of the elves. It was beautiful. I pulled it on and looked at Legolas. He was admiring the silver stitching.

Legolas of Mirkwood didn't talk much, but he did not have to. Everyone seemed to know what was on mind when he wanted them too, but when he wanted to hide his thoughts, he could do so just as easily. He met my eyes and held my gaze until I turned away turning a light shade of red. He smiled.

My eyes suddenly landed back on the log where two long, curved knives, a sword and a bow and arrow's lay. I felt my face light up as I walked toward them. I picked up the beautify made bow and ran my hand over the raised design that ended abruptly where the grip for the hand hold was, then started again on the other side. Tiny, hand painted green leaves and vines wound their way up the arrow shafts and ended in the s+ilver arrow head. I pulled a green cloak on before I took the arrows and slung them over my back and buckled them. Legolas showed me how to cross the long knives against my back under the arrows, and the Elven sword buckled around my waist.

"I think you are ready," he said patting my shoulder.

I nodded and we both came out from the bushes and stood in front of Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli.

Gandalf smiled and said, "Elven attire fits you my dear."

"Thank you," I said. "For all of this."

I opened my arms to show the tree and the dragon.

"The normal sign of an Elemental has a dragon and a human. In your case i had to improvise."

"Its beautiful," Aragorn put in quietly.

I smiled at him, as Legolas walked to his horse and easily jumped up behind Gimli. he took the reigns and waited looking at me. Aragorn held out his hand and i stepped forward. He helped me put the correct foot in the stirrup, as I entered the horses mind and asked him not to throw me off. I heard him laugh as I accustomed myself to the saddle. Aragorn swung his leg over behind me and took the reigns.

"Hang on," he said in my ear as his horse and the other two began to run.

At first I was sure I would fall, but as soon as i got tense, I felt Aragorn's arm wrap around my waist. I wasn't sure how he could steer the horse with one hand, but he did quite well. Of coarse I would have driven the horse off a cliff so compared to me, anything short of killing horse and rider was good.

Riding did not even come close to flying, but it beat walking. I made a mental note to take Aragorn, Legolas and even Gimli flying soon.

**_Review if you love LORD OF THE RINGS!_**


End file.
